


mornings and evenings with you

by lunalis (beomrebi)



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: #10LastStars_withTXT, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, bakery worker!kai, i didn't want to make it too long so it's very choppy i'm sorry, i'm sorry taehyun TT, minor soogyu, new neighbour!yeonjun, something short and cute, sorry there isn't much about their relationship lol, the whole thing is just really ambiguous lmao, they're just really cute and shy, yeonkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/lunalis
Summary: "this really cute guy rented the apartment over the bakery/flower shop/store i work at and i keep trying to find excuses to be outside when he comes home" AUwritten forminty's10 last starsevent!
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066631
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	mornings and evenings with you

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends! it's been a while! i'm writing 10 (hopefully) short pieces for minty's 10 last stars event! please do check out [minty's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu) works and all the other works in the [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/10LastStarswithTXT)!! it's so great to be able to participate in such an event! if these works sound rushed, it's because they are, and i'm sorry they aren't the best quality, but i'll come back to fix them up if i ever feel like it, or if you'd like me to :D
> 
> also exciting news is that i'm also doing an ongoing fic that will be released tonight as well! i hope you'll all look forward to it and enjoy it! 
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy this fic and my future ones as well! i definitely do want to write yeonkai and other rare pairs more, so please look forward to that!
> 
>  **disclaimer:** this is purely fictional and written for entertainment. this piece of writing has nothing to do with the real idols, so please don't take anything seriously from this fic. it is in no way representative or reflective of the real idols.

“Hyung, take over! I’m gonna go clean the front!” Kai calls, checking the time and taking the broom with him.

“Kai, what- you don’t need to-” Beomgyu calls from the kitchen, dusting his hands on his apron as the boy runs out the door. 

“Excuse me, could I pay now?” The customer in the line asks. 

“Yes, of course.” Beomgyu smiles, trying not to look annoyed. He’ll scold the younger boy later. 

Kai sweeps the front of their bakery diligently (or at least, he pretends to), looking up anxiously every few seconds. It’s 6:15PM. He should be here around this time. He’ll apologise to Beomgyu later for leaving him to man the counter, but for now, he has more important things to worry about. 

Namely, the dashingly handsome and also cute pink-haired boy who just moved into the flat above their bakery. It’s only been a week or so, but Kai has noticed him walking by at around the same time every day. He couldn’t tell anyone a thing about him, other than his appearance, but it’ll all change once Kai makes friends with him, or so he’s convinced. 

He sees the boy turn the corner in the distance, walking towards him, and Kai starts to panic. He didn’t plan anything, to be honest. His plan only went up to “find an excuse to go outside” and from then on, there was nothing. How should he approach him? Would the boy find it weird? He probably hasn’t even seen Kai before. As he approaches closer, Kai is more and more convinced that he should just wing it and see how it goes. He would like to think he isn’t _that_ bad at socialising. 

“H-Hi!” Kai stutters as he conveniently looks up from the ground he’s sweeping. 

The boy stops and smiles, and Kai swears he fell just a little bit harder. 

“Hi.”

“Umm… I noticed you recently moved into the neighbourhood. I just wanted to welcome you.” 

“Oh, thanks! Sorry I haven’t visited your bakery yet. Things have been a bit hectic with moving and all.” The boy apologises. 

“That’s okay! You’re welcome to visit anytime! I’m Kai, by the way.” He holds out a hand to shake. 

“Yeonjun. Nice to meet you. Say, do you have any end-of-day specials?” Yeonjun asks as the last customer walks out. 

“W-We sure do! Come on in.” Kai opens the door for him. 

Yeonjun is hit with the beautiful smell of an array of bread and pastries and the warm cosiness of the bakery. 

“Kai! What the-” Beomgyu starts, but immediately pulls back as he notices Yeonjun walking in after him. “Welcome! Please take your time.” 

He quickly pulls Kai to the back, in the kitchen, while Yeonjun is busy browsing their selection, walking through the aisle. 

“Cleaning the front? And now you walk in with the new neighbour? _Someone’s_ interested.” Beomgyu smirks, too giggly to be mad at him. 

“Shut up! I swear, if you embarrass me…” Kai blushes. “I just wanted to welcome him, that’s all!” 

“Sure. I’ll be listening from the back.” Beomgyu chuckles, returning to work. 

Kai sighs and heads back out, smiling and apologising for the interruption. 

“Do you have a favourite, by any chance?” Kai asks, walking over to him. 

“Hmm… do you have a recommendation?” 

“Well, personally, I like our egg tarts and cream buns, but if we’re talking bread, I _love_ our Italian herb and cheese bread. One of my colleagues makes a really good herb mix.” Kai rambles a little as he shows Yeonjun its location on the shelf. “Sorry, I tend to ramble a lot.” 

“No, it’s fine.” Yeonjun giggles. “It’s cute.” 

Kai blushes and holds back the urge to choke in embarrassment. He can hear Beomgyu giggling in the kitchen. 

“Sounds good. Anything recommended by you _must_ be good, right?” Yeonjun smirks as he places it on his tray. 

“I hope so.” Kai clears his throat and places it in a small plastic bag. “It’s on the house. As a welcome gift.” 

“You didn’t have to.” Yeonjun laughs softly. “I’ll come by more often, so I can pay you back.” 

“Okay! Stop by any time. I work here every day.” Kai smiles and bids Yeonjun farewell. “See you again soon!” 

“‘I work here every day?’ Who’s gonna tell him that Kai only picked up daily shifts last week?” Beomgyu chuckles, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. 

“Let him be. He seems like a really nice guy, and this is the first time Kai has shown any interest in someone else.” 

“Not you too, Soobin-hyung!” Kai groans. “I told you already, I’m just being nice.” 

“Try telling me that next week, buddy.” Beomgyu ruffles his flour-dusted hands in Kai’s hair. “That’s what you get for leaving the counter, where you’re supposed to _stay_.” 

“Hyung!” Kai whines, remembering he’d just washed his hair this morning. “I won’t do it again… maybe.” 

By the next week, it’s a regular occurrence for Kai to leave the counter at 6:15 and for Beomgyu to reluctantly take over, fully knowing that Kai won’t listen to a word he says. 

“He’s just a boy in love, Gyu. Forgive him.” Soobin laughed by the third time it happened. 

Kai does everything he can—sweep the front, wipe down the windows, fix the chalkboard sign—just to have an excuse to hang around the front and ‘conveniently’ greet Yeonjun as he’s returning from work. Kai finds out that he’s a dance instructor at a studio that’s two train stops away, working from 10:00-2:00 for adults and 2:30-5:30 for school kids. Every Wednesday, he stays to practise his own dancing and isn’t back until 7:30, in which Kai offers him their leftover bread and some pastries on the house. (The only reason Beomgyu doesn’t complain is because Kai pays for it all.)

By the one-month mark, Kai no longer denies his crush on Yeonjun, because he’s had the past month to get to know Yeonjun beyond his looks and appearance that initially caught Kai’s eye. They fall into a regular pattern where Yeonjun will buy from their bakery in the morning before work and Kai will have a brown bag of food ready for him when he returns from work. There’s even a stool for Yeonjun to sit on behind the counter, so that they can chat in the mornings or the evenings, about everything and nothing all at once. Kai loves the sound of Yeonjun’s voice and his laugh, and he loves to see his bright smile that lights up the room. He’s so endeared by how passionate he is, and how he’s always so considerate. 

“Kai, I told you, I’ll pay for it! It’s discounted!” Yeonjun argues.

“It’s _precisely_ because it’s discounted that it’s fine! Just take it! We need someone to give them away to, or they won’t be nice.” Kai places the bag in his hands. 

“But you’re always the one paying for it.” 

“No I’m not.” 

“Beomgyu-”

“Yes, he is.” Beomgyu calls from the back. 

“See?” 

“It’s fine, hyung. You give us lots of business in the morning.” Kai smiles. 

“If you say so.” Yeonjun sighs and smiles. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow!”

Once Yeonjun is out of the bakery and Kai has flipped the sign to “Closed”, Beomgyu gathers all the trays from the shelves and any other leftovers. Fortunately for Beomgyu and Soobin, Yeonjun doesn’t have a sweet tooth, so they end up taking most of it home. It’s a wonder that none of them have gotten sick yet. 

“So, when are you asking him out, Kai?” Beomgyu questions. 

“W-What do you mean, hyung?” Kai chuckles nervously. 

“Kai, you can’t be serious. He visits every morning, _and_ you treat him a whole bag full of food. Surely that means _something_.” 

“He’s just being nice. He’s a good friend.” 

“I think Beomgyu’s right. You just don’t see it.” Soobin laughs. “Surely you want more out of this friendship?” 

“I mean… I do… But I don’t want to make him _uncomfortable_. I don’t even know his sexuality!” 

“Trust my gaydar, if he’s not gay, he’s bi.” Beomgyu perks up. 

“Okay, sure, but even then-” 

“You’re just making excuses, Kai-ah.” Beomgyu sighs. “I know it’s scary, but trust me, he wouldn’t be the type to stop being friends with you even if he _does_ reject you.”

“Maybe he’ll consider it after you confess, like Beomgyu did.” Soobin chuckles, taking the trays from said boy. 

“Ahh, do you really have to bring that up all the time?” Beomgyu pouts. 

“You were so cute, though.” Soobin ruffles his hair. 

“Okay, I get it. Stop being gross in front of me.” Kai groans. 

And so, two days later, Kai grabs a piece of unbaked Italian herb and cheese bread, along with a few other breads and pastries, and places them on a tray to bake later, when it’s closer to 6:15PM. Bread and pastries are always best when fresh, after all. He writes a little note for Yeonjun: 

_I’m surprised you don’t get sick of bread, but I guess I can’t judge, because I could never get sick of you. Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?_

It’s cheesy and probably cringey, but Kai couldn’t think of anything else, and he definitely did _not_ want to cut straight to the chase. He places the note in the bag, so that Yeonjun doesn’t see it until he gets home (he never eats from the bag straight away for some reason). 

The bell rings and he smiles at the familiar pinkhead who walks through the door at 9:30. To Kai’s surprise, Yeonjun is holding two cups of coffee as he walks to the counter. 

“Um… I got you coffee. I’d love to take you out properly, but I hope this will do for now.” Yeonjun says shyly, passing him the warm cup. “I got your order from Beomgyu, by the way.” 

“You… what?” Kai stares in shock and places the cup down. 

“Kai… Would you like to go out with me this weekend?” Yeonjun scratches his neck nervously. 

“I… Oh my goodness, you beat me to it.” Kai chuckles, cheeks growing warm. 

“Beat you to it?” 

“Yeonjun-hyung, I was going to confess later today. Well, sort of… it’s just a note in your usual paper bag to take home, but… yeah…” Kai smiles, biting his lip. 

Yeonjun simply giggles and covers his mouth, embarrassed. 

“Does that mean… it’s a yes?”

“Yes, hyung.” Kai smiles wide. “Yes, I’ll go out with you.” 

“G-Great. I-I’ll see you later, then?” 

“See you later, hyung.” Kai waves, still blushing as Yeonjun walks out the door. 

  
  


“Finally! Took you long enough!” Beomgyu says, exasperated. 

“Y-You knew this whole time?” 

“I mean, even if Yeonjun-hyung didn’t come to ask us for help, it’s so painfully obvious.” Soobin chuckles. 

“You’re as dense as each other. An absolutely perfect match.” 

Kai giggles at that. 

“I guess we’ll find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading this! know that i love and appreciate every single one of you who reads my works!
> 
> please note that these pieces are written with the intention to be short and sweet (although i tend to go overboard), so if you end up being dissatisfied with this work, i'm sorry about that >< let me know if you want me to write more about them and i'll see if i can! 
> 
> please come talk to me, say hi, get to know me, or scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beomieggyu)!  
> also feel free to drop a comment or question on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/beomieggyu)!


End file.
